Embodiments of this invention relate to a golf club head. More particularly, embodiments are directed to a golf club head having at least an impact surface made of Al2O3 material.
Golf clubs heads have generally been made from wood, steel, carbon, titanium, polymers or alloys of these. They may be forged, pressed, injection molded or otherwise created. Golf club heads, including inserts and coatings, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,865; 5,620,382 and 6,723,007; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/143,247
Al2O3 material is known commercially by many names and forms. Single crystal forms are known generally as corundum and popularly as ruby and sapphire. The amorphous form, generally known as ceramic, is more easily obtained (and thus less expensive) and exhibits similar characteristics as the single crystal form. Al2O3 material in the single crystal form is called sapphire or ruby; it is the 2nd hardest substance on the Mohs hardness scale, ranking 9 out of 10-10 being diamond. Because of the extreme hardness and other features of the material, it imparts desirable characteristics to the impact surface for golf club heads. The best impact that one can achieve is a perfectly elastic collision where all energy is transferred from one object (the golf club) to another object (the golf ball). In practical applications, deformation of each object's material results in some loss of energy. By using superior materials for the impact surface of the golf club, the energy loss due to deformation of the collision can be minimized and provide the player with enhanced control, distance, and feel.
As golf players desire to increase the distance golf balls are hit, there is a need for golf ball clubs that allow maximization of that distance while offering control with minimal effort.